The Perfect Woman
by Be Obscene
Summary: Based on characters from the Nickleodeon movie Fun Size. Wren and April are two average high school girls with a secret. They love spying on their teacher. Bi-curiosity gets the better of them once they wonder what it would be like to have an experience with an older woman. A teen sex comedy! Rated M for a reason! Femslash! Three-ways!
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by screwball comedies of the 80s and 90's. I decided to use the characters of Wren and April from Fun Size (2012) because that movie I think tried and failed to be one of those movies. Plus I think it would be funny to put these two in this kind of sex comedy situation. Gonna keep this story short. Couple chapters. Let me know what you think of part one!**

Wren and her friend April were hanging out at the mall after school; both had become obsessed with climbing the social ladder at their high school, this was their last year so they needed to make a good impression fast. It wasn't like either wasn't very attractive, maybe it was April's fault because she always tried too hard. She criticized Wren for not acting like a mean girl, if she learned anything from high school movies, the bitch was determined to be the biggest bitch she could.

They were browsing magazines at the book store, April was bored, she had such a short attention span; it was time to make fun of people.

"I bet I can figure out what these people like to read," said April.

"Really?" Wren asked.

She pointed to a middled age woman "Life begins at 50." She pointed to an older looking woman "Life begins at 60." She pointed to a much older woman "Life begins at 70."She finally pointed to an elderly woman "Cryogenics"

Both girls laughed, but knew they had to be quiet or else they'd get kicked out the third time that week. Wren noticed a woman, a tall redhead, she couldn't see her face but she wore all black and had a fantastic figure. "What about her?" Wren pointed to her.

"That's... Miss Stevens!" April looked so starstruck. Wren thought this was funny, April had mentioned before how jealous she was of Miss Stevens , their biology teacher and her curvy body. It was extra funny seeing that April too was a redhead and rather attractive but lacked the cup size.

"April, what's the big deal, we see her almost everyday," Wren chuckled.

"Because, Wren, she's a MILF. She probably has so much experience."

"Miss Stevens doesn't have any kids," Wren reminded her.

April rolled her eyes, "Not what I'm talking about! Older woman, hour glass shape, kinda, likely knows her way around. All the guys in our class are drooling over her."

"Ok...?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to sleep with a woman?"

Wren had to look around in case they were in earshot of anyone. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! What, haven't you ever looked at porn?"

Wren's eyes grew big, "No!"

"Come on! Are you telling me you've never been curious about what it would be like to lez out?"

"April, I don't think about stuff like that!"

"I do! Some times you gotta go crazy!"

"Well I'm not like that," Wren confirmed; she was always more button up than April.

Miss Stevens was walking by and they needed to act fast. Both raised the magazines they were reading from, hiding their faces from the supermodel like beauty. April and Wren couldn't help themselves as they watched Miss Steven ' s backside as she walked.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Wren.

April bit her bottom lip, titilated by thoughts of what she'd like to do to that woman. She took notice right away of where she was headed, "The changing rooms!"

"Huh?"

April led Wren over there, both so sneaky. Bound to get caught by the nosy employees. Wren couldn't believe she was going along with this, April always had some hair brained scheme that usually backfired. They hid behind a bra rack noticing Miss Stevens was looking for bras.

"What do you think her cup size is?" April whispered.

"Shut up!" Wren said through her clenched teeth. She took what looked like a C-cup white laced bra and panties and some black ones. She didn't see either girl spying on her. She continued her shopping by eyeing up some skirts and blouses. "She's going to try them on!" April exclaimed.

"Ok...fine we can go now," she said giving April's arm a tug.

April brushed her off and started walking toward Miss Stevens' stall, that was when a stuck up looking employee stepped, blocking her path.

"Will you be buying anything today?" This 20 something woman had no time for teenaged shenanigans.

April couldn't think of anything sassy to say, she felt so small and inferior; this was also one of the best clothing stores in their little mall so she really didn't want to get herself banned. "Why don't you and your friend try the thrift store down the road. I hear they've got some good bargins." She had to say it so stuck up.

She retreated back to Wren and the two started walking to the food court. "I can't believe that bitch just cock blocked me."

Wren raised an eyebrow, "She what?"

"Turn of phrase," April groaned.

"We would've gotten caught sooner or later. Just be glad that woman thought we were shoplifting and not being a couple of perverts."

April stopped walking, her eyes with that evil sparkle. Wren didn't like that look, especially the direction her eyes were looking. The mall survalliance room, the door was ajar. She grabbed Wren's hand and scurried over there.

"April!" Wren protested, "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"I'm going to see Miss Stevens' boobs! Or bush! Whichever comes first!"

They did a peek inside, no one inside, everything was left unguarded. They left the door opened a crack while they eyed up the large monitors. April played with the mouse and keyboard. She found the cameras for the stalls but at first all she could see were the usual frumpy women you'd normally see trying to look 10 years younger. But then she saw it, Miss Stevens removing her clothes all the way down to her underwear.

"Jackpot!"

Wren moved in, pushing over April to see; for a girl who didn't want to spy on an older woman she sure was eager. "Let me see!"

"Wren, what are you doing?"

Accidently pressing random keys, the camera zoomed in and out and rotated. Luckily Miss Stevens never noticed this. April tried to move the camera back to its original position but it was jammed.

"Way to go, horn dog, you broke it!"

"No I didn't! "

The two got into a shoving match until two security guards stormed in. "Hey! Hey! What's going on? How did you get in here?" The 30 year old bearded guard shouted.

"Shit, I must've forgot to close the door...is that Miss Stevens?" The younger guard sidetracked into a lustful gaze.

"Ya ha, " Wren said smiling like a fool.

"Damn, she used to teach my sex ed freshman year."

"Really?" April asked, impressed.

The older guard stepped in, "Now is not the time to be peeping at the costumers."

"We won't say anything if you don't say anything," April said, looking to Wren for her approval.

"Deal!" Both guards said.

The four continued watching the video feed. Miss Stevens turned around and her ass nearly filled the screen.

"Whoa!" Wren proclaimed.

"No way!" Cried April in shock.

Miss Stevens unhooked her bra, this was an awesome moment that both girls knew they would cherish for the rest of their lives. Wren was like a kid on Christmas morning while April had her tongue out drooling like dog on a hot summer's day.

The younger guard interupted when he saw the supervisor climbing the escalator that leads straight up to them. He cut the video feed of Miss Stevens, sending both girls up the wall.

"NOOOO!"

"You two need to get out of here before he comes!" The scruffier guard ordered.

"Cheese it!" April told Wren as she led the way out. Flailing their arms like idiots they ran past the head guard who shouted at them but they weren't stopping now. Wren may have thought this ended her time as a MILF watcher but April still had plans.

 **What do you think? I'll try to get a new one posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**April and Wren continue a pursuit of sex crazed antics involving Miss Stevens. Thank you for reading so far. Please review!"**

Wren and April retreated to April's bedroom. Wren felt like she needed a cold shower after peeping on Miss Stevens. April suggested watching porn. Wren felt weird sitting next to her beat friend oogiling naked women on the Internet.

"What would your mom say?"

April said, "Oh, she knows. My dad too. They think I have a healthy sexual appetite."

"That's really weird, April." Wren's concerns were warranted as April seemed to have developed this devious behaviour at a young age. She was always one to have instant crushes and gush over guys but her porn interests must have started early by the way she navigated through websites.

"Remember when Miss Stevens' butt filled up the screen?" She asked Wren devilishly.

Wren smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I do. That was cool."

'Ooh, check out this British bitch, Ella Hughes. She's not bad, she's got a fat ass. Do you think she looks like me?"

Wren squinted her eyes at the picture of the petite redhead. "No, not really."

She razed at Wren's answer and clicked on one of the star's videos. A threesome, a guy and two girls played. Wren couldn't believe how nasty everyone talked to each other and how hardcore some of it was. "Yes! Give me that cock!" Ella in the video shouted.

"I can see why you love this."

"It's pretty hot right?" April couldn't help smiling at Wren's reactions. The next video she found got her excited. "She did a three way with Tori Black! Hey, this picture of Tori Black kind of looks like you!"

Wren could kind of see a resemblance but just barely, "I wish," she joked.

"You're right, not with those tits!" She laughed.

Wren looked down at her nearly flat chest and back at April, "Hey!" Disgusted she slapped April in the shoulder.

"I've gotta watch this, they're in school uniforms about to give some guy good head!"

Wren found herself curious as well, both girls watching their sex avatars in a classroom setting. The only difference with this threesome was that all of the performers were female. The two girls in uniform wanted better grades and were staying behind after school ended. Their teacher was a smoking hot MILF.

"We'll do anything to pass," Ella said all innocent.

"Anything?" MILF raised her eyebrows and heaved her chest forward.

"Anything," said Tori who was suggestively sucking on a pencil.

"That woman has basketballs under her top," Wren jokingly pointed out.

"I'd motorboat her!" April said licking her lips. The two watched the intense scene play out, both students taking turns kissing the hot MILF and stripping. Wren's mouth hung open when the girls ripped her out of that top of hers and those cannon balls popped out. It was 20 minutes of hardcore, nasty, hilarious and sexy girl on girl on girl action and Wren loved every single second of it.

"Whoa!"

'You wet too?"

Wren had trouble taking her eyes off the screen, "Huh?" She did feel a certain dampness in her panties. "It sure beats those 50 Shades of Grey movies."

'What? You watched 50 Shades without me?"

"Not all of them. I always fall asleep about halfway through."

April had a crazy thought, "It would be so cool to get some real alone time with Miss Stevens."

"You mean a threesome in her classroom?" Wren was shocked, "If we were caught, Miss Stevens would lose her job and probably go to jail! We wouldn't be allowed to graduate!"

"Not in her classroom you dope!" April scolded.

"Good cause my mom would kill me.".

April rolled her eyes, "Just think about it. She's not married, single for who knows how long and I bet she has her own fantasies. I bet she even fantasies about students."

Wren just shook her head, "That's pretty far fetched, April."

"You'll see," April teased, "I'll be motorboating them titties in no time!"

* * *

The next day at school. The day couldn't have gone any slower, both girls were excited for biology class but not because of the lesson.

"I wonder if she'll be wearing that mauve dress today," April wondered.

"Do you think her hair will be up or down?" asked Wren.

The hour arrived and both girls were in their respective seats waiting impatiently. Miss Stevens walked in with her mauve dress on, a bit of cleavage and her hair up. While Wren clung to her every word, April desperately wished she had a real life mute button.

"...And the top 2 students will receive a special reward..."

Both girls' ears perked up, they looked over at each other and smiled. _"Rewards? What could that mean?"_ they thought similtaniacly.

Once class was let our the two said farewell to their woman crush. Miss Stevens looked amused and curious to see both girls approach her desk and say this ad she was leaning over her desk. When they were in the hallway neither of them could shut up for a second.

"She was totally checking us out!" April squealed optimistically.

"She was so flirting!" Wren beamed with pride.

"We have to do something about those special rewards."

"What do you think she meant?" Wren asked.

April rolled her eyes and groaned, "She obviously means sex!"

"April, keep your voice down!"

They retreated to a nearby washroom and crammed themselves into a stall. "Ok, we need to plan!" April said in a loud whisper.

"She said it's for the top two students in class...I know you're not even in the top 20."

"I know that, nerd!" April exclaimed loudly as someone entered the washroom and took the stall next to them. They waited impatiently for whoever it was to exit. Then they both heard it. A small but awkwardly long far. Then another and then another. It seemed to get louder until finally neither girl could take it any longer. "FUCK IT!' April declared before kicking the stall door opened.

April had the bright idea of breaking into Miss Stevens' classroom after she was gone for the day so they could change their grades. Wren wasn't sure if she was up for that, "How do we know what this is? The special rewards could be a trip to New York!"

"Just trust me, ok?"

April was more determined and focused about doing this than ever working on any school assignment. They decided to sneak through a window from outside, Wren lifted April up since she was the tallest and lankiest.

Neither of them was very stealthy but they did get onto her computer in a hurry. Even with the password, April easily got in. "How did you do that?"

"All staff members here have the same password just with different numbers for the birthday. Miss Stevens' is 412."

"How do you know that?" Wren questioned both impressed and concerned.

"Here we go! Sorry Abbie Cornerstone and Jules Murphy bur down you go!" She said switching their grades.

"No way Miss Stevens will fall for this."

"We can only hope," April smiled giddily. The both of them put two fingers to their own mouths and stuck their tongues out to mimic cunnalingus in a sort of joking salute. They turned off the computer and high tailed it out of there. Only later they would both realize Miss Stevens wasn't giving out rewards for another 2 weeks but it was a worthy enough wait for April.

* * *

Miss Stevens approached both girls as they walked in the day of the special rewards announcement. "Wren. April. Would you follow me, please?"

Wren and April felt their stomachs churn. They thought the high was up, she found them out. Miss Stevens led them into her classroom. Both stood while she sat down. "Have a seat, girls." Both nervously sat down, Wren nearly fell out of her seat. " must say, I'm very impressed with your performances. Why don't you come by my house after school."

"You mean, we're getting special rewards?" April's eyes widened in disbelief.

Miss Stevens simply smiled and nodded. Wren and April exhaled a look, unable to hide their excitement. "Why don't you two come by my house after school?"

"Ok," Wren thought this was a good time to be flirtatious though she was really overdoing it with her smile and flexing of the eyebrows.

"Are you alright, Wren?"

Wren straightened herself up and acted more casual, "Uh, yeah."

Both couldn't believe their luck of getting away with their crime, hopes were sky high. They missed seeing Miss Stevens at the end of the day but they knew her house was only a few blocks from school. They raced to April's house to prepare. Wren wanted to look respectful while April preferred a sluttier approach.

Glitter, makeup, maybe none of that really mattered but they should at least look their best. Wren started chickening out, "What if she's not really going to have sex with us?"

"Stay positive!" April exclaimed while giving her friend a shake.

They walked over to Miss Stevens' house, Wren regretting not getting their favourite teacher something. April had to reminded her that this was all about them.

"I hope you're right about this," Wren said as she rang the doorbell.

The door opened, Miss Stevens revealed to be wearing an old t-shirt and grey sweat pants. "Hi, girls, come on in!" Both girls had a sinking feeling about this but April tried to stay positive. They sat on the couch. Miss Stevens stood in front of them, still looking sexy in sweats admittedly. "You girls worked hard. That calls for something extra I'd say...," something about her voice, mysterious behind it. "You two get comfortable and I'll be right back." She swayed her hips seductively as she went into the kitchen.

Wren turned to April quickly, speaking loudly with reckless abandon, "You were right! She's totally going to give us special rewards!"

"I know!" She said excitedly. It was like Christmas morning as a kid waiting for her to return.

Even when she came back still in that old t-shirt both girls had huge smiles. She held two envelopes out to them. They gladly accepted and opened them.

Their faces sank as they read them over. "Tickets to the national debate in New York..," April forced a smile.

"Yes and the the Radio City Music Hall."

Wren was actually ok with this but knew April had to be pissed off under that smile. "Thank you...Miss Stevens."

They left the house bemused, slowly moving down the driveway. "Ahh!" Groaned April.

"This was such a stupid plan I mean really? Sex as special rewards? You don't think she knows do you?"

"That we changed our grades? More than likely, Wren!"

"Could she have known that we wanted sex but was just playing mind games with us?"

"I don't know!" April had enough and ran into the backyard of Miss Stevens'.

"April!"" Wren called out.

April climbed the trimmed hedges and crawled up to Miss Stevens' bedroom window. Wren couldn't make up her mind on if she should make a break for it. Within a minute, April was scaling down the wall of the building again.

 **To be continued! Find out what else is up their sleeves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If the girls can't get with the real Miss Stevens then they'll make their own! Sexual content warning! Please review!**

Once again the girls retreated back to April's. They were peeping toms and now they were panty thieves. April couldn't believe her haul, mainly black and lacey just the way she liked them.

"Ok, this is crossing the line," Wren stressed.

"What do you mean?," April asked as she sniffed one of the panties. She saw that questionable look on Wren's face and offered her to hold the pair she was fondling but Wren refused. April held a bra up to her chest, she could only wish to have boobs like those.

"I can't believe that bitch! Leading us on like that!"

"April we just have to face the fact that she never wanted to have sex with us."

"No way!" She was too stubborn to give up now.

"Well there's not much else we can do unless we just ask her."April had that look, that look where her whole face lights up with unrealistic optimism. "You can't just ask her, April. "

April fell back onto her bed, she felt so confused, so vulnerable and uncertain about everything. Miss Stevens was the perfect woman for their little experiment but she was acting like such a buzz kill.

Wren hated to see her this depressed so she had an idea, she tied one of Miss Stevens' bras to her head. "Hey, April, how do I look?"

April was slightly amused but it wasn't enough to brighten her mood. Wren decided to look up porn, she would never get away with it at her house so she took advantage of her time there. On her search she found a news link about sex robots. It seemed ridiculous until she saw how realistic these bots looked.

April saw the dopey grin on her face, just like when she spied on Miss Stevens at the mall. "What are you watching?"

"Dude, come look at these sex bots."

"Sex bots? Like from Austin Powers?"

April looked over her friend's shoulder at photos of these sexual appliances. Her jaw dropped when she saw how anatomically correct they were.

"Wait, the Hillside Institute? That's just outside town!" April exclaimed.

"Maybe we can get a Miss Stevens bot!" Laughed Wren.

They both looked at each other and cheered at the same time, "ROAD TRIP!"

Of course since neither of them had wheels they took the bus. April carried Miss Stevens' bra and panties in her purse. Wren wasn't really serious about the whole robot thing but it could be fun.

The Hillside Tech Institute was known for its experimental, some times top secret projects. They give tours to the public but there were always protestors around to harass guests and employees when a new project was announced. Today was no exception.

April thought it was hilarious to see so many adults protest sex robots of all things. Signs that read: "Evil" and "Not in my America!"

"Some people just need to get laid," April whispered.

As they walked up to the main doors they were pushed around and had their hair and clothes pulled at by older women.

"Heathens!"

"Sluts!"

Wren wished she carried a can of mase. Luckily they got in with a little help from a guard. April yelled obscenities at the group as the door closed. She got am egg pelted at her, yolk all over her face.

"Bleh! Motherfu..."

"Sorry about all of that. So what can I do for you ladies?" An older gentleman in a lab coat asked. Everything in the place was spotless and had that hospital feel with its long hallways.

"Weell, sir," Wren began innocently, "We had some questions about your robots..."

"Hm, you mean our drones?"

Wren really didn't want to have to say it, "Uh, no..."

"The ones we're building for manual and custodian labour?"

"No...the...uh...ones that do...uh...," Wren rambled as she played with her hair.

April rolled her eyes and groaned, "The ones for porking!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" He chuckled, "Unfortunately we won't be showing anything to the public for at least another 2 months."

"2 months? Are you kidding me?"

"You are more than welcome to check out our other robots."

April's patience was really being tested; Wren was worried she was going to have a hissy fit like a kid at Toys r Us not getting a toy they really wanted.

Wren decided to try something she knew she'd regret but if it pleased April and kept her cool for a while it would be worth it. "Listen...," she read his name tag, "Doctor Jones , my friend and I would really like nothing more than to see these realistic robots. You know...for science," she acted flirty with him, flashing her eyelashes and even heaving what little cleavage she had in his direction.

Doctor Jones was a little flustered, he cleared his throat, "Well, I don't normally do this but...I can make an exception..."

April couldn't believe Wren's powers of seduction were working on this guy and she didn't even show any real skin.

along with his guard walked the girls down a corridor. Wren admired the wall of awards while April read all the door signs they passed with 'Warning! Personal only', 'TOP SECRET INFORMATION!"

"So are you guys trying to beat the Japanese?"

"April!" Wren whispered loudly in her direction.

Doctor Jones laughed, "Well we have certainly tried. I think there's will be much more expensive and state of the art but we will provide what the public demands..."

"Mindless sex slaves?" Wren questioned seriously.

"Precisely! Now why don't you girls have a little look around." He swiped his key card on a door and opened it for them. "Kirk here will be outside here if you have any questions. I have some business to attend to."

"He's totally gonna go jack off," Laughed April once the door closed behind them. "Awesome work back there by the way. You're an even bigger slut then I am!"

Wren laughed and playfully shoved her, April shoved her back. They kept walking and shoving until they came across a window into a lab. There were finished robots hanging from the ceiling, everything hanging out. "Look at the joystick on that!"

Wren found some charts detailing the make and model. Synthetic skin, rubber latex, plastics, voice commands. "It's kind of creepy," Wren shuddered, "It's like they want to replace our town and make it something out of the Stepford Wives."

"It's like a build a bear workshop. Could you imagine if we made Miss Stevens?"

Wren chuckled but then frowned at the thought, "There's no way it could compete with the real thing."

"Yeah...well let's go in there." April pointed to two doors reading: 'KEEP OUT! TOP SECRET'. It even had yellow tape.

"Uh, April, pretty sure we're not allowed in there."

April blew a raspberry, "That's just to keep their enemies out. You can't trust the Japanese."

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"I'm not racist, Wrenny, jeez. Why can't they just let us win the sex race, you know what I'm saying? You can't be great at everything."

Wren had no idea what she was talking about but persuaded her not to go through those doors. They decided to go back out into the hallway to ask the guard about anything else they could see that might be worthwhile.

Kirk, the guard wasn't there but there was a walkie-talkie left by the door. All they could hear on it was something about the protestors rioting. "They said...th...gotta...omb...h...u..," It crackled.

"Did he just say they have a bomb?" Wren exclaimed.

"Nah! You're just hearing things!"

They explored the rest of the grounds. April grabbed Wren's arm, at first Wren thought she was scared of something but she was really simply getting her attention. A door with 'TOP SECRET' was open ajar. They rushed to it sneakily. Inside was even more mind blowing than they could imagine.

Huge tubes, big enough to hold people, high tech computers and machines running. But what really got their attention was a sign stating: 'Cloning Facility'.

Both girls turned it each other with their mouths hanging wide open. April dug into her purse and pulled out the bra of Miss Stevens' and a strand of hair stuck to it. She held the strand of hair up to Wren's face, "Do you know what this means?"

"Miss Stevens has hairy tits?"

April had to face-palm; could she really be that oblivious? "Oh! You really think that's such a good idea?"

"This could be our only chance, come on!"

She grabbed her hand and led her to the main super computer. There was so much code but Wren was able to find simple instructions; she was no whiz but she did take a summer of computer camp.

"We can make our own version of Miss Stevens!"

"Really? You mean we can make her hotter?"

"Bustier!"

"Faster!"

"Stronger!"

They got to work. Wren scanned the hair strand by putting it into what looked like a large beaker. Closing the lid, the computer was able to make a 3D model of Miss Stevens.

"She doesn't really need huge boobs. Maybe the size of grapefruit."

Wren adjusted the size of the breasts. "Can we give her a bigger ass?"

"But, April, she's already got a badonkadonk!"

"Yeah but remember Ella Hughes?"

"Mmm," Wren mused, "You make a good point."

Her ass was expanded. Her given a more radiant look, skin tanned. Slender figure. Everything looked like it was going to work.

"Give her an encyclopedic knowledge of sex, she has to k Ow everything!" Wren hightended her IQ and labido. They mase tweaks to her personality, a little bit of a tease and a big flirt but she had to be willing and able to perform what they wanted.

Wren and April shook hands and pressed the enter key. A chamber tube lit up, the machines hummed loudly. They instinctively ducked down behind the desk just in case this thing blew. It all lasted for several minutes until it finally calmed and they heard a ding like it WA an Easy-Bake-Oven or something.

They looked up and saw the shiloutte of a curvy woman standing in the tube. Steam shot out in different directions as the door to the thing opened. Out stepped their creation wearing stilito heels, black push up bra and G-string that they both assumed must have also been materialized by the computer.

Her boob size was way bigger than anticipated, "I said grapefruit! Not watermelons!" April stated, shocked and bewildered by what they had created.

"Sorry, I must've put in the wrong cup size...Wait? She's blonde?" Wren questioned.

"Blondes have more fun! What's wrong with that?"

They walked over to their creation to look her over. Both nervous. She stood as tall as Miss Stevens but straighter, that same smirk but a little less serious. April wasn't so appalled by her breasts when she gave closer inspection.

"Hello, would you like to have the sex?" She asked with a slight accent. She didn't have any of Miss Stevens memories but Wren made sure she recognized them and saw them as her friends with benefits.

"Wow, she looks so real," said April stupidly.

The clone looked at her sternly, "I am real."

"Sorry," April averted her gaze in shame.

"You're...beautiful...," Wren felt so dumb, gawking over her.

"Do you know who we are?"

She giggled, "You are April, the mouthy one."

"Hey!"

"And you are Wren...the appetizing one," she said in a husky tone.

Wren felt herself turning red; this was crazy, mainly that they were using this scientific phenomenon for sex fantasies.

"Um, thank you...what should I call you?"

"Miss Stevens 2.0?" April suggested.

"You may call me Ma'am for now," she chuckled.

April's smile stretched wide, "I like the sound of that!"

"I will teach you girls everything I know."

"Cool!" Both exclaimed.

"But before I pleasure you, you must pleasure me!"

The two girls looked at each other in excitement and said, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Now get your butts over here," she pulled Wren close and kissed her deeply for a long time, showing her the art of lip locking.

April was enthralled but was jealous of Wren getting all the attention. The clone Miss Stevens put her fingers through Wren's silky hair, moaning ever so slightly.

"When's it going to be my turn?" She whined.

The clone broke her kiss with Wren and turned to April, "This ought to keep you quiet for a while!" She looked like she was going to devour April's whole face the way she lunged at her. Wren was unbelievablely turned on by this, she kissed her shoulder and collar bone while she was occupied by an eager April; her dream was coming true and she was not going to stop until she was out of oxygen and blue in the face.

Wren could not resist that bust size, she could rest her head on one of those, "Hey, watch the merchandise!" The clone said playfully. Wren didn't realize it but she had squeezed one of her breasts rather hard while she was sucking on her neck.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Wren said, taking her hand back.

The clone smiled warmly at her, "That's fine. It's good to be curious. Just remember what happened to the cat." April couldn't help but get touchy too, "You must really like these things." Her pushup bra sprung off like a cartoon. Both girls thought they were going to have a heart attack, eyes bugging out of their heads. The clone laughed and shook her head, "Now, red, you take my right breast and you my darling get the left."

Both smiled at each other and dove face first into those melons. Both sucking on the nipples of the biggest boobs they'd ever seen as the woman laughed maniacally. Wren was competing with April of how nasty she could be which April seemed to be up to the challenge, slobbering and making noise. "Yes! That's good, girls! Very good! Now it is time to show me pleasure more south!"

"You mean…," Wren looked down at her G-string and wiggled her eyebrows.

The clone Miss Stevens nodded, she put her hands on April's face, "You're going to be the master of the pussy once I'm through with you!"

"Yes!" April fist pumped. She got down on her knees and pulled the G-string down, coming face to face with a shaven vagina. She was instructed to get it nice and wet, putting some good use to that tongue of hers.

"Yes, that's it you little whore…ooh!"

Wren was left standing there watching her swoon, "Um, ma'am, what about me?"

"Oh, right, darling get behind me."

"Um, ok." She stood behind her.

"Now get on your knees."

"Alright." She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She was loving her ass though, "Uh, now what?"

"This!" she grabbed a hold of the back of Wren's head and pushed her face into her ass, "That's it!"

As she was getting off by getting eaten out from both sides there was a commotion going on outside. It turned out there really was a bomb threat and it was about to blow the same time the clone Miss Stevens was. "Oh! Yes, that's it! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A hole was blown out in the wall behind them. All three were terrified but knew they had to get out of there and fast, not just because of the protestors but anyone finding out they went into a restricted area and were getting dirty with an abomination. "We need to get you out of here!" shouted April, pulling on the clone's hand. She looked over at Wren who was still recovering from motor boating the derierre of her teacher's double. "Come on, ass-face!"

 **One more chapter to go! I have other stories I'm working on. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finale time! Thank you for reading! See how the epic April, Wren, Miss Stevens saga ends. Sexual content and strong langusge! I hope to write something similar again. Likely something else with Jane Levy as the lead.**

April collected what scraps she could from the dinner table, the milf didn't seem all that picky. Both girls watched her as she ate, still in awe of her features, her perfection. Without any real clothes to fit her she was left in fishnets and panty hose April had from an old Halloween costume and a tank top that was five sizes too small.

"So...," April began, "What are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you want to take her? I can't really keep her in my room."

"And you think I can? My mom would freak if she found a grown woman living in my bedroom," Wren exclaimed.

"There has to be a way to settle this. We can take turns..."

"April you're the one with all of the closet space! She can stay in there! This was your brilliant idea in the first place! God, you always do this!"

"We never even would have made her if you didn't bring up the whole sex bot thing! Take some responsibility for once, Wren, for fuck sakes!"

"Girls, you know I'm right here," Miss Stevens' clone interrupted, "I'm a grown woman. I am fully capable of taking care of myself and can make my own decisions."

April felt stupid, she treated her like more of an object than a real woman, "Oh, sorry...what do you want to do?"

The science experiment thought about her options and had a really kinky idea. "I don't have a job, money...or family. You both created me so in a way you are like Gods to me. I should be worshipping you both..." The two girls found this very exciting and couldn't wait to hear where this was going. "How about a contest...whoever impresses me the most can have me forever..."

Both girls loved the sound of the this but then Wren blurted out, "Forever? Really?"

"Well, yes...don't you want me?"

"Well...I thought this was all just for fun I didn't know we were committing to anything."

April looked at her amazed, "Whoa, are you serious? This hot bitch is throwing herself at you and you say no?"

"Well, no...Yes...I mean...," Wren rambled, "You said this was just to learn stuff and have a little lesbian experience along the way!"

"Yes but now with her around I may never even think of men again!"

"And your parents will be cool with this?" Wren questioned since April was pushing her to take her home with her earlier.

"Ma'am, you can stay here with me! I have the closet space and my mom's not a prude!"

Wren gave her a shove, "No, she's coming with me because I'll treat her like a human being and respect her unlike you! I can make this work!"

Watching these two go back and forth was quite amusing to the clone, "Girls, please don't fight over me. We'll make it fair ok?"

April and Wren pouted and crossed their arms, "Okay," they both said grumpy.

"Now, since you serviced me first, it's only fair that I return the favor...,"

"You're going to shove your face in my ass?" Wren grimaced. April rolled her eyes.

"I'm going down on you first!" She chuckled. Wren lied back onto the bed while the clone helped unzip her pants and pull them down, "Just relax."

"Yes, ma'am!"

In no time Wren was already feeling wet even with the simple touch of the older woman's hands on her thighs and patting down the little bit of pubic hair she had. April had her back turned, insisting that she couldn't watch her friend get head but that didn't stop her from peeking over her shoulder from time to time when Wren moaned and cried out.

"That's it, baby!" The clone said all husky, fingering Wren and licking her juices, "Fuck that tastes good!"

"Oohh! Aghh! Shit!" Wren held on to April's comforter for dear life.

"You guys should seriously keep it down," April grumbled.

Wren came into her ma'am's mouth but she was far from done; Wren made that clear when she gave that big bouncy bottom a slap.

"I love it rough!" She pulled hard onto Wren's long black hair making her yelp.

April thought this was hilarious, "Yeah, bitch!"

"You'll be my little slut in no time," the woman purred in her ear, yanking her close.

April felt hurt by this comment, "What about me?" She said weakly.

Wren got her nipples sucked and pinched, it felt great and she decided to return the favor, "Ooh! Naughty girl!" If this was really the closest she'd ever get to the real Miss Stevens than she as going to make the most of it. Wren necked her while massaging her clip causing this animal like wailing.

"Yeah, how you like that, bitch?" Wren hissed in her ear.

April watched all of this transpire and she was getting wet. The two collapsed onto each other, sweating and out of breath. The busty milf didn't stay down for long however, "Come on, Red, let's dance."

"Aren't you tired? Don't you need a minute?" April was extremely nervous especially after seeing how persistent Wren was, that would mean she'd have to go twice as hard.

"What's wrong? Not ready for me?"

April's heart was racing, it was now or never. She pounced on the naked woman, completely forgetting that Wren was still on the bed. April grinded on top of the clone, choking her with her extended tongue. Wren meanwhile was getting crushed and needed to get out of there quick. Thankfully they rolled off of her and she was able to make her escape. She fell on the floor, when she looked up she saw the two of them going at it like crazy. April had the curvy woman on all fours, pulling on her hair and spanking her. They growled and hissed at each other. Next April wanted to finally get her pussy licked and the only way she knew how was by dominating.

"Get over here!" She commanded with her legs spread out on the bed. Wren watched the milf eagerly go down on her red-headed master. Wren touched herself to this, even though she wasn't one to be this perverted she thought maybe it could get her some brownie points. It was 2 hours by the time they needed to take a break after all of that licking and sucking.

"Wow," said milf.

"Ya huh," said April, "Now...who won?" She whined.

The bombshell clone needed time to think, "You both tasted the same to me...but if I were to choose...I'd have to go with you, April!" April brought her in for a hug and a kiss.

"WHAT?!" Wren stood up, unaware that she was still naked. She was furious, mostly at April but a little for the clone which dared to say her friend was better than her.

"It was fair and square, Wren!" April said all smug. "Now would you be a doll and give us some privacy?"

"Don't worry, you can come back any time!" Laughed the milf, turning more and more into April by the second.

Wren left feeling completely defeated. She couldn't understand this feeling of betrayal she was feeling. She had just gotten used to the idea of being with an older woman but that was all taken away from her. She was walking down the street, her clothes were thrown on in a rush to get out of there and get some air.

A car that was driving the opposite side of the road slowed down and crept next to her. "Hey, need a ride?" Wren looked up to see Miss Stevens, "Are you okay, Wren?" Wren reluctantly got into the passenger seat up front with her, she couldn't even bring herself to look at her. "I can take you home...or maybe we could have a little talk." She placed a hand on Wren's bare thigh. Wren looked up at her to see that same smile she would get I class, it was hard to resist.

It was getting late. The street lights were on and it would be past Wren's curfew soon. Wren didn't have her jacket with her and couldn't stop shivering from the cold. Miss Stevens led her inside of her warm home. Seated down on the couch she had been on earlier, she waited for her teacher to fetch her a tall glass of water. Wren felt guilty for being there after what she and April did.

"Is something troubling you, dear?" It seemed like it was as good a time as any to come clean, even if it might mean being expelled for logging on her computer and changing her grades, "You always seem so quiet. April makes up for that, doesn't she?" Wren laughed, "There's that smile."

Wren couldn't hold back the truth any longer, the snooping, the spying. She let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Miss Stevens…I…"

"Whatever for?" She sat close to Wren, no space between them.

Wren couldn't bring herself to look her in the eye, she looked down at her still full glass of water, "April and I changed our marks on your computer…"

"I know," Miss Stevens smiled devilishly.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done that. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have gone through with it but April insisted that the special reward you had was sex and she really convinced me you liked students…"

"I do."

"And April stole yours bras and panties and…you..you what?" Wren wasn't sure but it sounded like Miss Stevens just confessed something very big to her too.

"You are so adorable. I knew you two were up to something. Stalking in the mall. You were so fun to tease!"

"Really? You knew we were following you?"

"Yes, hun, and I think young girls with a thing for milfs is so faking HOT!" Wren couldn't believe she heard her teacher swear just then. "I've been watching you for a while now too."

Wren gulped, "Y-you have?"

Miss Stevens' smile kept getting bigger, she moved her bare leg over top of Wren's, she was wearing short hot pants and showing off quite the camel toe. "I think you're beautiful. I always thought these feelings were wrong but since now I know how you feel…"

Wren was shocked, so shocked that she did nothing to stop Miss Stevens from locking lips with her. Wren had her hands out in protest but that didn't last long, soon she had her hands massaging the older woman's shoulders. She was pushed back as Miss Stevens pounced on her lap. Wren was blown away by how forward she was, she soon couldn't feel her legs as the much heavier woman sat there for more than 20 minutes kissing her favourite student. Wren decided to bring her hands down her waist to her famous backside that stuck out for all the boys to drool over. Wren felt the hot breath on her neck and ear, it was such a turn on. Wren was feeling light headed, Miss Stevens stood her up and led her to the bathroom, pulling her along while laughing about what dirty plans she had for both of them.

Wren felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she had just barely began fantasized about Miss Stevens for a few short days and now she was about to have sex with her. She clumsily took off her shirt and pants. Miss Stevens didn't have much to take off. Her boobs may not have been as big as her clone's but Miss Stevens certainly had it join on. Wren enjoyed kissing and sucking and tasting. Wren had always been self conscious about her body but with Miss Stevens all of that seemed to just go away. They climbed into the shower and enjoyed a hot spray. Soaping each other up and playing their games. Miss Stevens guided Wren's hand to her hairless pussy and got her to massage it for her while she massaged Wren.

"Oh, Wren!" cried Miss Stevens.

"Oh, MISS STEVENS!" cried Wren. She comically wrapped her arms and legs around her, thrusting herself. She was way past curfew.

Morning came and Wren was getting a drive from Miss Stevens. Wren wasn't sure what to tell her mom. As she walked to Miss Stevens' car she saw April walking with her ma'am. "Wren?"

"April?"

"Umm, where are you going?"

"Uh…movies…it's a date. You and Miss Stevens?"

Wren scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yeah…"

"Not bad, Wrenny! Wanna come by tonight? You can bring Miss Stevens."

"Nah, I think we're good," she laughed.

"Ok, see you around."

Wren got into the car, Miss Stevens saw April but didn't know who the other woman was, "Was that April? Whose that she's with?"

"Uh…it's a long, long story."

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it," she smiled while massaging Wren's bare thigh. Wren stole a kiss as they drove down her street.

 **THE END!**

 **Hope you liked it. If not, I'll try better next time! Always looking for new ideas for pairings if you have any!**


End file.
